renatusfandomcom-20200213-history
Alchemy and Battling
- Using Alchemy Skills in Combat - This book provides a summary of some basic Alchemy skills that can be used in combat. To turn the page, simply click on the arrow button on the top of the page, or just go ahead and click on the page itself. Table of Contents ;Using Alchemy Skills in Combat :...How alchemy skills differ from magic skills ;Water Cannon :...A highly concentrated blast of water ;Wind Blast :...A powerful blast of wind to blow away the enemy ;Summon Golem :...A trusty golem that's got your back ;Barrier Spikes :...An impenetrable, spiked barrier of protection ;Life Drain :...Drain an enemy's life to recharge your own ;Tool: Mana Crystal :...Magic that doesn't have to be learned ;Tool: Ice Mine :...A trap to freeze the enemy Using Alchemy Skills in Combat The practice of Alchemy lends itself to a number of helpful combat skills. However, it is important to note that Combat Skills using Alchemy differ from Magic skills in the following ways: * You must equip yourself with a Cylinder in order to use an Alchemy skill. * You will also need to obtain the Crystal of the corresponding skill you wish to use. * The use of the skill may provide a varying degree of boosts to your stats, but you will find that the skill's effects do not necessarily grow stronger with use. * The skill's effects will become more effective only as you advance your Alchemy Mastery rank. * Most combat skills using Alchemy will drain your Stamina. * These combat skills offer a variety of benefits, such as installing an obstruction between you and your enemy, or creating varying effects depending on the distance between you and your enemy. Water Cannon The Water Cannon skill is the simplest of all the attack skills involving Alchemy. Charge the skill and you will be able to deal damage to a single enemy during combat. In order to use Water Cannon, you will need to possess a Water Crystal in your Inventory. You can charge the skill up to 5 times consecutively, but remember that the skill consumes 1 Water Crystal each time it's charged. It's suggested that you take enough Water Crystals with you in your Inventory when venturing into a deep dungeon; you don't ever want to be unable to use the skill because you've run out of crystals! Water Cannon uses a highly concentrated water bubble to attack the enemy, and therefore, is not as effective when you are farther from your enemy. Be sure to position yourself close to the enemy before using Water Cannon. Wind Blast The Wind Blast skill shares some similarities with the Water Cannon skill. First, like Water Cannon, Wind Blast is intended for a single enemy attack. However, Wind Blast is not meant for a direct attack against the enemy. Instead, you can use Wind Blast to blast the enemy away using the power of wind. In order to use Wind Blast, you'll need to obtain a Wind Crystal. Also, Wind Blast is most effective when used in close-quarters combat. So position yourself close to the enemy first, then cast the skill on the enemy and you'll be able to blast him much farther than you would using any of the Bolt magic skills. The only drawback is that Wind Blast is taxing on the Cylinder, which makes it nearly impossible to cast the skill more than a couple times in a row. Use Wind Blast three times in a row and it will become unusable, so be sure to adjust your usage accordingly. Summon Golem The Summon Golem skill enables you to create a trusty sidekick using the material properties of clay. One thing that makes the Golem different from a normal pet is that you can actually control the Golem yourself! In order to summon a Golem, you'll need to obtain a Golem Crystal. As a note, there are 4 different types of Golem Crystals attainable, according to the 4 respective types of Golems available for summon. Assigning the controls for the Golems, in addition to your character, shouldn't be too challenging. However, you should keep in mind that controlling the golem requires a high level of concentration. First, be cautious to avoid attack while controlling your golem. Next, you will need to keep your Golem nearby, since you will not be able to control your Golem if it is standing too far from your character. The 4 Golems you can summon using the Summon Golem skill are the Stone Golem, Forest Golem, Sulfur Golem, and Snow Golem, with each of them respectively stronger and requiring a higher skill rank. Also, keep in mind that the available skills will be more varied with stronger golems. Barrier Spikes The Barrier Spikes skill allows you to place a physical barrier between you and the enemy. By using this skill, you will install a spiked gate-like barrier that blocks any enemy advances. Barrier Spikes are a useful defense against enemy close-quarters attacks. In order to use the Barrier Spikes, you will need to obtain a Barrier Spikes Crystal. You can use this skill in dungeons or while carrying out a Shadow Mission quest. Click on the location where you'd like to install the Barrier Spikes (which would be facing you). You can actually install the barrier spikes all around you by adjusting the angle. As the skill rank advances, the Barrier Spikes will be capable of dealing damage to the enemy, and your teammates will even be able to launch attacks on the enemy over the barrier itself. It is also possible to install multiple barriers at once, offering various possible strategies that are worth exploring! Life Drain The Life Drain skill enables you to drain and absorb HP from your enemy for yourself. This doubly effective skill allows you to both attack the enemy and recover HP, and as a result, requires a lot more training. When you cast Life Drain, you not only drain your opponent's life, but you also impede the opponent's movement speed. After the skill cast has ended, the enemy will collapse to the ground. (This serves as a great and quick exit for very dangerous, life-threatening situations.) However, when there are several monsters surrounding you, you may find yourself defenseless. As a result, make sure to always take caution. Secondly, you'll need to obtain a Life Drain Crystal in order to use this skill, a task which is harder than it sounds. The crystal you need in order to make the Life Drain Crystal or the Mystic Pearl is a rare and exotic item that is difficult to obtain. Tool: Mana Crystal This skill technically does not require Alchemic methods for use (hence, the word "Tool" was added to the above header). However, it would be profitable to include this skill because it is still possible to create using Alchemic methods. Mana Crystals are crystals in which magic can be stored. The 3 types of Mana Crystals you can create are the Fireball Crystal, Ice Spear Crystal, and Thunder Crystal. Each Mana Crystal has a skill rank and a number of required magic casts, both of which are needed for creating the corresponding crystal. Note that someone will need to cast a magic skill a certain number of times in order for you to create a Mana Crystal. The 3 magic skills that can be used to create a Mana Crystal are the Fireball, Thunder, and Ice Spear. Once the Mana Crystal is created, it can be used by anyone as long as the character possesses a Cylinder and the Crystal in his or her Inventory. One of the greatest benefits of the Mana Crystal is that anyone can use magic without having learned a single magic skill. Advance the rank of your Mana Crystallization skill and you will not be affected by the damage that is dealt to you even when using a higher-ranked Crystal. You may even reap other benefits such as faster casting speed. Whenever you use an Alchemy skill, you will find that the corresponding Crystal is automatically taken from your Inventory, but the Mana Crystallization skill does not work in the same way. Using the Mana Crystallization skill is essentially the same as creating the Mana Crystal; as a result, once you've created your Mana Crystal, you will need to go into your Inventory and right-click on the Mana Crystal in order to use it. You can also assign a Hotkey for the Mana Crystal for quick access. Any Mana Crystals that share the same required skill rank and magic casts will be stacked and bundled in your Inventory, which facilitates the management of your crystals. Tool: Ice Mine The Ice Mine skill enables you to plant an ice mine into the field that will cause damage to enemies. It is created by synthesizing 1 Ice Spear Crystal, 5 Clay Crystals, and 5 Unknown Ore Fragments. Your Ice Mine skill takes on the skill rank and the required magic casts from the Ice Spear Crystal which is used. As a result, it would be beneficial for you to use an Ice Spear Crystal of a higher grade. Also, keep in mind that you have various options on how to use your ice mine. The first is to trigger it to explode when enemies are nearby, but you can also prepare the mine to blast a bolt or an arrow or other projectiles. The only concern is that you may unintentionally harm your own allies, so make sure you know what you're doing! Category:Alchemy Books